


Dancing Girls 100 words

by JohnHHolliday (Methleigh)



Category: 19th Century US RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/JohnHHolliday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Cousins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Girls 100 words

John, 6, sat on the white bench, nightshirt still-crisp, hair damp-curled from his bath. The sky changed colour, making everything seem cool, magical. His parents were gone, uncles, aunt. Eunice and Melissa were caring for him, his four young cousins, as a treat.

The girls played Blind Man's Buff on the big porch for once in their nightdresses, spinning, turning, swaying, dodging lightly. The blindfolded girl found another, touched her face, hair, guessed which child, the taller ones crouching to hide their height. John watched. Mattie looked to him, smiling, as she danced gracefully. He fell in love.


End file.
